


Christmas in Tokyo Disneyland

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some randomness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Tokyo Disneyland

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Semi-AU: Mention of real theme park and GB Riko and GB Momoi (just GB experiment. You can pretend as if they aren't if you wish to. It really doesn't change the story a whole lot anyway.)**

**Ships: Up to interpretation of the audience.**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth KnB, got it?**

* * *

After the winter cup, the Seirin team were on the floor after traveling from the bus to Kagami's apartment. The most capable movement was crawling but even that requires energy for them. "Sleep as long as you need to, guys! You guys need it afterall! Alex, Momoi, and I are planning a Christmas party coming in the next three days to celebrate. We're all going to Tokyo Disney!"

Kagami's head went up, staring at disbelief of what the coach said. "Disney? In Tokyo?"

"Kagami, isn't there two disney themeparks back in the states?" Hyuuga asked, eyes at Kagami.

Everyone turned towards Kagami as if he's a lucky guy. _Imagine if Japan had two Disney themeparks!_ they all thought.

"Yeah...Alex used to take me and Himuro once in a while during off days from school. My parents weren't happy paying for flight tickets that often but they probably thought I could be more open to people that way."

"Disney themepark?"

Everyone stared at Kiyoshi. He continued. "I knew my grandparents always told me about Disney being popular in the states when I was three. They never told me about a theme park."

"They're grandparents. Of course they would know about Disney," Hyuuga continued. "I guess you're the only one, Kiyoshi."

"Eh? You never went, Kiyoshi? In that case, that's enough reason to go! Everyone get as much hours of sleep as possible then!"

...

After a couple of days, the Seirin team went in their uniforms so in case anyone got lost in such aa huge area, the uniforms make it easier to find him/her. The coach too wore the same uniform as the team mates for her safety as well. The team managed to find a Disney bus to hop into, the seats were grouped in twos for both sides and a mini screen per two rows to watch movies and shows. "Momo-ku-"

"Rico-kun!~ Your team is here too?~ Great minds do think alike, don't they, Rico-kun?~"

"I guess," Rico said in low tone. He turned towards his team. " Anyway, you guys know the seating order! Get to them!"

"Can we sit together, Rico-kun?"

"Eh? I see no problem, Momo-kun! Sure!" Rico said.

Most of the players took this time to get more sleep. Others, like Koganei and Mitobe, were watching some disney films and Koganei talking about what he plans for Mitobe and himself to do together. "Mitobe!" Koganei yelled, pulling out his smartphone to show Mitobe the map indicating the different attractions. Mitobe pointed at Adventure Land as the starting point, then moving his fingers around the map in a circle. "Eh? You prefer the normal route? No problem! Nothing wrong going in a normal cycle to the different attractions, ne?"

Mitobe just closed his eyes and smiled at Koganei. _Even during cold weather, he's still energetic!_ he thought. "Mitobe...what's your favorite Disney film so far..."

Koganei sees Mitobe making no gestures and eyes were closed. _I guess I should nap too,_ he thought, placing his head on Mitobe's shoulder and attempting a side embrace for warmth.

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi was staring out the window then on the ground. _Wonder what the place looks like?_ he thought. "Teppei."

"Huh? Hyuuga-"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hm? What the theme parks looks like. Nothing much, Hyuuga."

Hyuuga looked around the bus. _The coaches seemed to be sleeping together. How did Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine fit in one seat?_ "Hyuuga?"

"Yeah?"

Kiyoshi pulled Hyuuga closer to him."What are we going to do next year?" Kiyoshi whispered.

"What do you me-" Kiyoshi covers his mouth. Hyuuga noticed some players in the back are still awake and started to whisper as well. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two can't coach Seirin forever. What are we going to do when we graduate next year?"

Hyuuga took a moment to think about it. _Hmm...hadn't thought about that one. There's still some time to think about that, right?_ "We have one more year for that, Teppei. Wait until then."

"Yeah...I guess."

"Teppei. I wonder if it's possible to lay down and sleep here."

"Maybe. But, wouldn't one of us have to sleep on top of the other? What would we use as blankets anyway?"

"Not really, that is if we sleep sideways. Besides, isn't our uniform jackets enough to be used as blankets? I suppose I can take my glasses off and put them in my case."

"Interesting...let's try it out when you're done taking them off."

Due to their sizes, mainly Teppei, they had to be careful of their leg movements. Teppei held Hyuuga tight. That way, Hyuuga won't fall off the portion of the bus seat.

After hours of bus travel, the two teams and coaches reached Tokyo Disney. Koganei left the bus and raised his arms up in the air for joy with Mitobe trying to clam him down to the best of his ability. "Huh? We're already here?" said both the two coaches. The two turned to see everyone sleeping in the bus. Rico picked up his megaphone and turned it on. "Wake up! We're here!"

The guys jolted up from their seats in shock. Some players fell off their seats and ended up having their heads smacked on the icy, metallic floor. Others were shocked as of how they appeared in different positions or seats, like Kuroko's body laying over Aomine's lap and Kagami's lap. The Seirin first years apparently dog piled on eachother, explaining the big noise from the fall. All they players responded, "Owww..."

One by one, each player got out from the Disney bus, some holding on to some unconscious players. Kiyoshi was rubbing his head from the fall. "I think we shouldn't have done that."

"You think?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, Hyuuga? Or are you actually questioning if I have a brain?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Let's go."

"Let's go have fu-"

"Please don't finish that, Teppei."

From the other parking lane, Kise and the rest of the GoM appeared, the team mates from their respected schools already dashing into the themepark with their passes. "Oi! Seirin and Touou are here too? Sweet! That means Kurokoicchi, Aominicchi and Kagamicchi are here!"

"Someone's acting high."

"Hey. That isn't nice, Midorimacchi! Really, you're in Disney! Enough of a reason to smile. Even your team mates came too!"

"Doesn't matter, I brought my good luck charm for this season."

He pulled out a reindeer plushie. It was decked in a sweater and even had a red nose. "Eh? You sure you didn't bring it just because, Midorimaicchi?!"

"When did I ever bring things 'just because' Kise?"

"Oi, Midorima! Let's check out the rides! I'll even give you one!"

Takao immediately picked up Midorima and off they went inside Disneyland. Kise turned to see Akashi, Murasakibara, and Himuro walking together into the place. In shock, Kise immediately ran. _I guess I can catch up to Kurokoicchi and the rest. My legs can at least run and they aren't that far. Man! Can't wait for some fun!_


End file.
